The Children's Week Catastrophe
by JGT1201
Summary: Another chapter in the ongoing issues of Solinor the Paladin and his standing as Champion of The Undercity and the relationship between the Queen and the Champion; something of a pseudo-sequel to The Brewfest Fiasco. Might be multi-chapter if anyone else would like that.


**Considering that The Brewfest Fiasco was the most popular story I've ever done I guess that I should probably do a little bit of a sequel to it, another story I had floating around in my mind, do let me know if you liked it or not.**

**As always I own nothing but the original characters used in this story.**

**One thing that is important, though not essential is for nothing else other than context one should probably read The Brewfest Fiasco to understand where this story is coming from, also this is a long one.**

* * *

It's no secret that during the Cataclysm, the holidays were important. More-so than normal, with Deathwing's rampages across Azeroth sometimes the holiday period was all that kept some champions going.

One such champion was Solinor, a regular at all festive occurrences throughout Azeroth, the current holiday he was pre-occupying himself with was giving the Undercity something of a makeover for Children's Week, he considered it extremely important to do everything within his power, in this week more than any other to make sure that every child he could help, he did so. Such was his nature as a Paladin. His spiky black hair was slicked with sweat and his muscles ached as he finished putting up the last touches on his "decorations." He had commandeered the decorating process from the Undercity chairman because in his words; 'It's to make the kids happy, not remind them of the ever present spectre of death and despair… Points for trying though.'

His just finished product was a large stall that had a plethora of simple games for the children to play, throwing balls at small blocks to knock them over and win a prize, all of the prizes were made either by Solinor or by some friends whom he called in favours with, of course a liberal application of gold would always help to grease the wheels of generosity. He smiled as he looked over the courtyard of the entrance to the Undercity, stalls much like the one he had just finished were set up, along with several benches where his friend Kaeldenas had, despite much complaining about the work load, cooked up at least five different feasts for the children to enjoy. Solinor had also paid a prince's ransom in gold to have some of his guild-mates act as monitors just in case some of the kids got a little grabby. Overall he was pretty proud of himself, the work was very difficult but it was a small price to pay, if the kids were happy then that was all he needed.

Thankfully he was able to get away with all his improvements and alterations due to his rather "special relationship" with the Dark Queen of the Undercity; Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. After a certain incident during Brewfast she had let him get away with slightly more than usual, all it took for him to get the position of "Official Children's Week Foreman" was just a quick visit to Sylvanas and despite her insisting that she couldn't care less about who was in charge of the preparations she'd give him the authority he wanted, considering all the service he had done for the Undercity in the past. He smirked to himself when he recalled her puzzled expression at his request, shaking his head he walked over to a food stand to get himself a nice cool glass of water.

"Well Sol, the jobs are all done. The feasts are ready for the kids but I don't think The Undercity is top on their list of places to be this week…" Kaeldenas, Solinor's friend and ace hunter said, cleaning his hands on a rag from behind the stall. Solinor shook his head as he sat down sending droplets of sweat over the stall counter Kaeldenas had just finished cleaning and earning him a scornful look from his friend. "Also you're a Kodo's ass. Drink this and if you sweat on my stall again I'll shoot you right in the shin." Kael grumbled as he slid a tall goblet of water to Solinor who lapped it up in seconds, grinning to his friend as he finished.

"I'm sure they'll come here, after all I paid a couple of people to explain how much we've done for the place, the added torches help brighten the place up and all the stalls and games will keep the kids happy and that's what it's all about right?" Solinor answered confidently sliding the glass back to his friend. Who shook his head in response and chuckled.

"I'm honestly surprised Sylvanas hasn't shot you herself what with all your relentless optimism and cheery demeanour." He smirked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Is there any reason she hasn't bulls-eyed your sorry hide yet buddy?" Kaeldenas grinned and carefully watched Solinor's face for any tells. Solinor laughed openly, for being such a cynical "expert" hunter, Kael was no better than a common gossip sometimes.

"What exactly did you have in mind aside from me being the Champion of The Undercity and an all-round general good guy?" Solinor chuckled to his friend; it was like playing a high stakes card game only it was his personal life in the pot.

"Don't give me that Sol; we've been friends since before all this adventuring stuff you can level with me, what happened at Brewfest huh? You've gotta admit you have been hanging around The Undercity a lot more since then… Well more than you usually do." Kaeldenas replied leaning back and studying Solinor once more.

"Well y'see buddy, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Solinor said with an air of finality standing up and cracking his neck. "Speaking of which I'm gonna head down and tell Sylvanas that we're ready so she should be ready in case any of the kids want to visit her. Can't have her scaring them off right?" Solinor said, waving bye to his friend for now before heading into the heart of The Undercity. He had tasked his guild-mates and cohorts to spruce up the inside of The Undercity too, overall there wasn't much that they could do, but they did as much as they could so that was all he could ask for. Making his way down he reached Sylvanas's chamber and already his massive armour felt a touch lighter, it was always entertaining talking with his… Friend. As he ascended the stairs he noticed Sylvanas looked a touch stressed, again. High Warlord Cromush was prattling on about something inane and unimportant but making out like the very stability of the Horde depended on it. Solinor walked confidently up to the two and announced his presence loudly.

"CROMUSH! You rancid old war-hound! Listen it's Children's Week so why don't you head on over to Orgrimmar and show the kids what a real CHAMPION of the Horde looks like huh? Leave all this stuff here with me and I'll take care of it, you deserve a rest no one works harder than you honestly." He smiled all throughout his little speech and Cromush ate it up like candy. Within minutes he headed off to Orgrimmar to display to the kids how a real champion of the Horde should act. "Y'know you'll really be in trouble if Garrosh sends someone smarter to keep check on this place." Solinor smirked to Sylvanas.

"Yes, quite. I take it your little crusade upstairs is done?" Sylvanas asked, relaxing ever so slightly now that Cromush was gone.

"Done and you wouldn't even believe how much they're gonna love it, we've got games, food, stories and plenty of people to keep watch over the kids." Solinor beamed, practically radiating the holy light he was famous for.

Slyvanas almost smirked, almost. Sighing she shook her head at the ever enthusiastic Paladin, she would never understand how he always had so much energy, spirit and charisma to spare, maybe it was all that light in his heart.

"The kids might want to visit you at some point so try be as nice as you can, they're only young remember." He said, laughing inwardly at her scornful little look, before she opened her mouth to retort however a courier ran into the great chamber, out of breath and panicked, Sylvanas and Solinor both clocked him instantly, a Tauren of reasonable build with his horns filed down, the poor sap looked as though he was about to pass out. Solinor waved his hand and sent healing waves through the Tauren who breathlessly worded his thanks.  
"What is the cause of this interruption?" Slyvanas all but barked at the courier.

"Apologies but… I have news from down south… Deathwing approaches." The couriers words were grim indeed. Solinor and Sylvanas shared a look for a second before Solinor's eyes went wide as saucers.

"The kids!" He shouted in a panic and put two fingers into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle that seemed to fade in and out of the audible range somehow. In front of him seemingly out of nowhere a Time-Lost Proto Drake appeared with a flash and a roar, acknowledging it's rider as Solinor leapt onto it's back. He had been down in the bottom of the city for little over an hour now and it was likely that kids had started showing up, damn him and his foolish plan to get them all here to enjoy themselves, he wouldn't forgive himself if anything were to happen…

In his haste, he had forgotten to check and see if Sylvanas wanted him to do anything but this took priority and he trusted that she'd know that, besides being Champion of The Undercity cut him some slack. Within seconds he had managed to get back topside and to his dismay there were at least seventy five kids running around, playing games, eating food and having a great time. On the horizon he could see a rolling black mass of clouds fast approaching, he was high enough in the sky now that he could even see the faintest outline of Deathwing himself approaching. He had to get the kids inside and underground fast, at the rate Deathwing was approaching he maybe had five minutes at maximum. 'Why did the horrid monstrosity pick today of all days?!' Solinor cursed in his mind as he dove down to the ground and ran over to the food stall where he knew Kaeldenas would be.

Thankfully the hunter was there entertaining the kids, throwing a glass to his cat who would catch it gently in its mouth and drop it into a bowl to be washed. "Kael!" Solinor hissed clearing the stall counter in one leap. "We've got a major problem." He said pulling Kaeldenas away from the kids. "Deathwing, on his way here. We've got about five minutes, get the kids inside now double time. Pass the word around, DISCRETELY. We can't scare them and risk them scattering." Solinor instructed, Kaeldenas nodded once and turned back to the kids, Kael announced that they had to head inside because there was a special surprise awaiting them all and they'd have to be on their best behaviour to get it and that meant quickly and safely getting indoors. Kael leapt over the counter too and rounded up as many as he could before heading inside, he turned and nodded to Solinor mouthing to him; "Don't. Dare. Die." He knew full well that Solinor would sacrifice himself in a second to help even one of the children, it was noble yes but Solinor was important to the big picture, even if he didn't like to admit it.

Solinor glanced up at the sky, he was sure that all the kids were inside but he needed to double check, the sky had gone black and the stalls were now in disarray, he was about to head back inside himself but he head a small whimper. He spun around, his armour clanking loudly in the empty courtyard.

"Hello? Anyone left outside? It's ok, there's nothing to worry about it's… About to rain really heavy I'm just gonna make sure you get inside ok?" Solinor announced, careful not to let his voice waver. "Are you here? You can trust me y'know? I'm the one that built all the stalls and stuff here."  
He heard a tiny little noise behind one of the stalls, one of the planks had fallen on a little Blood Elf girl pinning her to the ground. She was skinny and looked utterly petrified, in literally two seconds, Solinor had thrown the offending building materials off her and reached his hand out, she had scurried between the two stalls and he couldn't quite reach her. "You're gonna have to take my hand ok? I'm gonna get you all fixed up." He said, smiling to the small girl who remained immobile and he couldn't blame her, there wasn't much point pretending anymore, Deathwing was clearly almost here, the small embers falling from the sky were evidence to as much.  
"I… I'm scared." The young girls tiny voice was almost lost to the thunder which was now reverberating through the courtyard. Solinor's face set in determination.  
"What's your name kiddo?" He asked gently.  
"Sathara." The young girl answered meekly. Solinor made sure that she was looking at him not the horrid sky.  
"Sathara that's a nice name, I'm called Solinor. I'm going to get you out of here ok? You're going to be ok and I promise you that, you hear? I just need you to take my hand so I don't get any more debris to fall on you." He held his hand out as far as he could, he almost lost all hope until he felt her little fingers around his hand. As fast as he could without hurter her, he pulled her from the space between the stalls and set off running to the elevators with the girl in his arms.

If he knew Sylvanas, she'd have kept at least one elevator there waiting for him… He hoped anyway. Running as fast as his legs would allow in his heavy armour he focused on his destination, it couldn't be more than thiry paces away by now. He heard a horrible noise however, the sound of Deathwing's devastating fire scorching the ground behind him. If he couldn't get to the elevator in time, he would bless the child with protection and let himself fall, that was all that mattered at this point. Running forward with his precious cargo tucked into his chest he saw the best sight in the world for him, an elevator waiting for him and Sylvanas herself ordering them to delay for another second, it might have been delirium from the heat of the flames but he could swear he saw concern on the Banshee Queen's face.

He pushed himself harder than he ever had before but he could feel something on his back, the fires were making their way inside and were licking at his back, he could feel the heat scorch his skin beneath his enchanted armour. The heat was unreal and he thought for the briefest of moments that he wasn't going to make it, he glanced down at little Sathara and cast his blessing to protect her from all damage, at the very least she would survive even if he didn't, as soon as he finished the spell he was blasted forward and everything went black, he was dimly aware of the surge of momentum as the fire behind him launched him forward and his last conscious thought was that he should turn his body to absorb the landing to protect Sathara. Luckily he was blasted clean into the elevator and the doors closed just before the flames made their way inside however he was injured severely. The flames of Deathwing had all but melted his heavy plate armour to his back, he was clearly unconscious but at least his chest was moving so despite the injury he was alive.

Everyone in the elevator was shocked, here was their Champion, the one mortal that was supposed to be the epitome of strength within the Undercity and for the most part that he was, always smiling, helping out wherever he was needed. No one would outwardly admit it but he brought a kind of light to the dark dreary city and this was one of the worst injuries he'd ever sustained. Granted he'd had his fair share of massive injuries before, he nearly died saving Sylvanas during the Gilnean campaign, not to mention the retaking of the Undercity. No one knew quite the extent of his injuries, however they could all see the fact that his back was actually smoking and they could all smell it… The acrid stench of scorched flesh. No one was more aware than Sylvanas the clarity of his injuries, he had clearly used one of his most powerful spells to safeguard this young girl who was now silently sitting up next to him, somehow he'd managed to land on his injured back and prevent her being injured, how typical of him, always thinking of others before even considering the danger to himself.

Sylvanas had to be careful, there were plenty of people here in the elevator and it was important that she should keep up appearances however Solinor looked incredibly hurt and he was the Champion of The Undercity after all. She stalked over quickly and knelt down to examine his injuries, a healer she was not but she knew enough to tell, he was in a bad way, that horrid stench was clearly evidence to that, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he'd be alright… Of course he would be he always managed to bounce back from these kinds of situations regardless of the disturbing regularity that he managed to put himself in them.

"Medic!" She snapped, using her no nonsense tone of voice. A Forsaken priest garbed in holy robes rushed forward, nearly stumbling at the harshness in Slyvanas's voice.

"Yes my Queen?" He asked, adding a quick salute at the end.  
"What do you think!? Treat the Champion's injuries as best you can now until we're at liberty to do more!" She snapped as the priest mumbled his apologies and began healing Solinor to the best of his abilities. Sylvanas felt a small tug on her leg and as she looked down, the girl Solinor had nearly killed himself to save was looking up at her with wide doe-eyes.  
"Will Mr Solinor be ok?" She asked timidly of the Banshee Queen, who despite herself remembered Solinor's earlier words about being more lenient with the children.  
She knelt down again and spoke in her least threatening voice given the current situation.  
"Yes, he'll be fine, he's big and strong and as soon as he hears you're fine he'll be back on his feet in no time." She said nodding to the child, who relaxed at the words.

After what seemed like an eternity the doors at the bottom of the elevator opened and a small troop of Kor'kron guard rushed in and made a makeshift stretcher to take Solinor to the medic stand that was hastily set up in the main thoroughfare of the Undercity. Sylvanas watched them scurry off and sighed, another one of Solinor's bright ideas had ended in catastrophe, though to be fair he couldn't have known Deathwing would pick this day to try to destroy the Undercity. Sylvanas set of at a brisk pace, she needed to walk, clear her head and more importantly get away from the smell of Solinor's burnt skin. She quickly flagged down a Children's Week envoy and instructed her to take the best care possible of Sathara because knowing Solinor the first thing he'd do when he woke up would be demand to make sure the child was alright. The Children's Week envoy was an older Tauren woman with a kind far off look in her eyes, who smiled warmly as Sylvanas imparted her with her "orders." Sathara waited for a moment, one hand entwined with the Tauren's as she chewed her finger on her other hand.

"Excuse me Miss Sylvanas? When Mr Solinor wakes up… Could you please let him know that I'm ok? He seemed really worried…" Amazing what children could pick up, Sylvanas thought almost shaking her head; she nodded to the child and let her know that it'd be the only thing on Solinor's mind anyway.

Retaliation would come swiftly to Deathwing for this affront but first and foremost was damage control, she was the leader of this city and she would make sure that everything was under control as soon as possible, in the back of her mind she did wish that Solinor hadn't nearly killed himself being so foolish, he was excellent at dealing with big crowds and reassuring concerned people with kindness and his ever present charisma but she would make do without him for now, after all she was doing fine without his help before, he just knew how to make things so much easier and take the jobs she would rather not do, hopefully he'd be up and about soon because at some point, her Champion had become such a strong presence within the city and it was important for the people to see him fit and healthy… Just her people of course…

* * *

**Well there you go folks, please do let me know if you want another chapter to elaborate on this one or if it's alright to just let this one fade into obscurity. **

**As always any reviews are so greatly appreciated, positive and negative.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
